Pony Tale
Pony Tale is the 14th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 118th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa grows a ponytail which gains him the attention of a magical pony. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Princess Sparklehorse Minor Characters *Giant Realistic Flying Sky Horse *Mr. George *Pizza Steed *Cool Pony *Shirley *Derpy Hooves Pony *Spitfire Pony *Berry Punch Pony *Pinkie Pie Pony *Colgate Pony *Scootaloo Pony *Trixie Pony *Cheerilee Pony *Applebloom Pony *Fluttershy Pony *Rat *Blue Bird *Fly Plot Uncle Grandpa is in the shower eating breakfast, he places his mug with the other dirty dishes. Belly Bag suggests Uncle Grandpa to stop leaving his dishes in the shower as it's attracting flies, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he'll get to it and that he really wants to try some hair tonic he got for his mustache and that it'll do wonders for him. Uncle Grandpa begins to put some tonic on and a fly lands on his head and he slaps it, the tonic on his head creates new hair and Uncle Grandpa gets a pony tail and likes it. Uncle Grandpa asks for the guy's opinion for the new look he's going for and Pizza Steve likes it and if he could grow hair, then he would sport it any day. Mr. Gus agrees but his dino scales limit the ability for him to have cool hairdos and would like to have a mane like that. Belly Bag doesn't think anything feels right about the pony tail and Uncle Grandpa tells him to stop being negative and that the pony tail is who he is. Uncle Grandpa runs off to go groom his pony tail. Uncle Grandpa is wondering what unique opportunities his hair will bring, he notices something going on with his mirror and a pony pops out and admires Uncle Grandpa's pony tail. Uncle Grandpa wants to know who the pony is and she introduces herself as Princess Sparklehorse from the magical land of sky ponies, this intrigues Uncle Grandpa and questions if it's like the magic pony cartoon on TV, Princess Sparklehorse states that that show brings a troubled assortment of fans, and the land of sky ponies is a wonderful place built on friendship and positivity, she then offers Uncle Grandpa a personal tour and Uncle Grandpa tells her that he thought she'll never ask. Outside, Princess Sparklehorse hails a taxi cab, the two go in and it dissolves into a bubble and they fly high in the sky, Uncle Grandpa tells Princess Sparklehorse that he has never ridden in a sky bubble before and she tells him to wait until he sees the kingdom. The bubble stops in front of a castle in the sky and Uncle Grandpa asks Princess Sparklehorse how much should he tip the bubble, she explains that they don't use money and this frightens Uncle Grandpa, Princess Sparklehorse tells him that they use "Kumpleemunts" and that's how it works around here, she tells Uncle Grandpa to give it a try and Uncle Grandpa compliments the bubble and it leaves, Princess Sparklehorse thought it was thoughtful and asks if Uncle Grandpa would like to take a tour of their kingdom and show him how everything works, she asks him to grab his tail and Uncle Grandpa does so. They begin to soar fast to the castle and Belly Bag doesn't like it, Uncle Grandpa tells him to "Shhhh!". Princess Sparklehorse brings Uncle Grandpa to the gateway of optimism and it keeps all the negativity out, Uncle Grandpa points out that they can't get through the gate and it's closed, Princess Sparklehorse explains they can't with that attitude, Uncle Grandpa now realizes and tells Belly Bag to be positive or they won't be able to enter, Princess Sparklehorse then gallops inside. Once inside Princess Sparklehorse shows Uncle Grandpa their pasture where the ponies have lots of energy, Uncle Grandpa states he has energy, she continues to say that they love to play and Uncle Grandpa agrees with that, she then explains that they love to frolic on all fours and Uncle Grandpa demonstrates that he love to frolic on all fours. Two ponies notice Uncle Grandpa's pony tail and they decide to give Uncle Grandpa horsey hugs to show they like him and that's how it "werks" around here. Uncle Grandpa thinks that they're the greatest. Princess Sparklehorse asks Uncle Grandpa how does he feel about food, Uncle Grandpa states that he's generally against it, Princess Sparklehorse says that they have the thing to change his mind and it's the calfeteria. Uncle Grandpa tells Princess Sparklehorse that he's always wanted to eat from a trough but he believes it to be socially unacceptable, she tells him that they try to be progressive around here and tells him to give it a try and pushes him. Uncle Grandpa falls down and a cool pony likes his mane, Uncle Grandpa thanks him and eats an apple. Princess Sparklehorse finds a red apple and informs Uncle Grandpa that they don't like red as it's an angry color, he agrees and moves Belly Bag to his butt, Belly Bag is concerned and Uncle Grandpa zips him shut and tells him no negativity and there's no room for neigh Sayers, except for Shirley since she's old. Princess Sparklehorse then shows Uncle Grandpa a room he knows he'll love, Uncle Grandpa sees that the room looks like the RV with equestrian versions of his friends and Princess Sparklehorse introduces Uncle Grandpa to them. Uncle Grandpa tells them that they remind him so much of his friends and Princess Sparklehorse suggest that Uncle Grandpa live with them, Uncle Grandpa agrees and says that he'll go get his friends and they all will move in, Princess Sparklehorse believes that they must have amazing pony tails if they're friends of him, Uncle Grandpa says they don't have pony tails and that they're great people. Everyone is getting mad and harsh that Uncle Grandpa is friends with people who don't have pony tails, Uncle Grandpa states that they'd fit right in and Princess Sparklehorse explains that everyone has "punytiles" and that's how it works around here and that Uncle Grandpa can stay. Uncle Grandpa states that friends never leave each other behind and Uncle Grandpa decides to leave, Princess Sparklehorse stops Uncle Grandpa saying that's not how it works around here and everyone starts to get creepy and Uncle Grandpa makes a run for it. Belly Bag claims that he was right and Uncle Grandpa apologizes, he's then hugged by two more ponies, Princess Sparklehorse tells them to destroy Uncle Grandpa with affection, they finish the hugs and Uncle Grandpa continues to run as Princess Sparklehorse scolds the ponies. Princess Sparklehorse then shouts out to the other ponies to share their apples with the guests and all the ponies unload the troughs, Belly Bag then scoops up all the apples and Uncle Grandpa bakes them into a giant pie, Uncle Grandpa then throws the pie on the ponies by the calfeteria opening. Uncle Grandpa is nearing the gate, Princess Sparklehorse shouts to release the ball of happy hay and two ponies push the ball of hay down, Belly Bag tells him to go faster and Uncle Grandpa funs on all fours, Uncle Grandpa tells Belly Bag to be positive and he changes his attitude and they make it out the gate, Princess Sparklehorse is depressed that they just lost the most beautiful pony tail ever. Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag make horse puns and they enter the bubble to go home, Uncle Grandpa presses the wrong button and the bubble disappears making Uncle Grandpa fall down to the RV. Uncle Grandpa lands in his bathroom and gets rid of the pony tail, Uncle Grandpa walks into the living room and Mr. Gus asks what happened to his pony tail, Uncle Grandpa explains that it was just too much so he cut it off. Pizza Steve thinks that he has a sweet rat tail and Uncle Grandpa is concerned that he missed a spot, the door bell rings and Uncle Grandpa answers it, a rat thinks that Uncle Grandpa has a sweet rat tail and asks Uncle Grandpa if he wants to see his kingdom and Uncle Grandpa happily agrees and he goes with him Trivia *This episode's quote is "You're my friend to the end." *The episode parodies the themes and ideas explored in "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic", In which Uncle Grandpa has a ponytail and magical ponies into Pony Land. **Princess Sparklehorse looks and sounds like Princess Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ***The magical land of sky ponies is referencing the land of Equestria. ****Princess Sparklehorse mentions that the land is made of friendship and positivity. *Princess Sparklehorse entering Uncle Grandpa's room through a mirror could reference the first My Little Pony Movie where Twilight Sparkle goes through a mirror portal to enter the human world. *Uncle Grandpa mentions about the magic pony cartoon on TV, referencing My Little Pony. **Princess Sparklehorse says that that show attract a very troubled assortment of fans, making a reference of the "Brony Fandom". *The sky kingdom could reference the actual kingdom of "Cantelot" in My Little Pony. *Princess Sparklehorse going real fast in the sky could reference how fast Rainbow Dash is. **Princess Sparklehorse leaves a trail of purple sparkles just like how Rainbow Dash leaves a rainbow. ***There is a cool blue pony who wears sunglasses just like Rainbow Dash, although this pony is a guy. *Words Princess Sparklehorse misspells: **Kumpleemunts (Compliments) **Werks (Works) **Punytiles (Ponytails) *There are many ponies inside the kingdom that parody the actual ponies from My Little Pony, whether is be by mane style, color scheme, or both. *Uncle Grandpa states that he's generally against food, where in previous episodes he's seen eating large quantities of food. *The ponies eating apples are referencing how the characters in My Little Pony enjoy apples too, with such characters like Applejack who run Sweet Apple Acres. **There is a pony named Shirley who resembles Granny Smith Pony from MLP. *Uncle Grandpa always wanted to eat from a trough although he finds it socially unacceptable. *The ponies see the color of red as an angry color. *Just like in The Little Mer-Tiger, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve have their own doppelgangers. *Running Gags: **Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve admiring Uncle Grandpa's different hairstyles. **Belly Bag having his suspicions. **Princess Sparklehorse misspelling words and saying "That's how it works around here". **Uncle Grandpa agreeing with Princess Sparklehorse. **Uncle Grandpa getting hugged by ponies. **Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag making horse puns *Errors: **Belly Bag continued to frown when Uncle Grandpa told him to stay positive as they enter the gate. **When Belly Bag high fives Uncle Grandpa at the end of the episode, his straps are rounded at the end. **Before Uncle Grandpa enters the bubble, there's nothing in it, except in the next scene where there's a control panel. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4